Goin' Nakey (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 1
Due to it being hot, Dil had taken off his clothes feeling much better without them "Hey Dil why did you take off your clothes?" Savannah asked "Because it's hot and I don't want to wears them no more." Dil answered as he continued to play in the sand Of course, Tommy and the others also noticed that Dil had taken off his clothes as Tommy frowned. "Dilly you can't go around all nakey even if you are really hot." Tommy said "Why not?" "Acause only animals are nakey and you're not an animal so you gots to wear your clothes." Tommy explained to his brother "I don't cares I don't wanna wears my clothes." "Dil put your clothes back on!" Tommy exclaimed "No!" Dil yelled back as he then picked up his clothes tossing them into the mud puddle Phil and Lil were playing in getting them all wet and dirty. Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes "Ok but mommy and daddy aren't going to be happy. They weren't when I dids it." "Yeah and neither was our mommy when we got nakey toos." Lil chimed in "Oh yeah, we thoughts that we never sees you again." Chuckie said Dil of course stopped listening as he returned to playing in the sand until Didi came out to get the kids for lunch. "Kids it's time for lunch!" Didi said as she walked over to the babies, of course that was when she noticed Dill was no longer wearing his shirt and diaper. "Dil what happened to your clothes?!" Didi exclaimed in surprise picking up Dil from the ground Didi looked around when she spotted Dil's clothes in the mud puddle as she sighed and went to pick them up. Of course, hearing that it was lunch time Tommy and the others stopped what they were doing to go inside and eat their lunch. Meanwhile Didi carried Dil up to his room as she put another diaper on Dil. "There all better now." Didi cooed after finishing taping the strap on Dil's diaper, figuring he was hot she didn't put a shirt back on him, as she carried him downstairs for him to eat his lunch Dil, however, wasn't happy to be put back into a diaper again though he wanted to eat his lunch so he decided to wait until after lunch before he took his diaper off again. Didi carried Dil into the kitchen as she sat him down at the little table with the others as he ate the graham crackers and apple juice Didi had put out for Savannah and Dil. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi had some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for their lunch as they of course had a few more teeth and could chew a lot better than Savannah and Dil who both only currently had one or two teeth. "So are you going to keep your diapee on now Dil?" Savannah asked "Nuh uh, I already saids I don't want to wears my clotheses. Besides being nakey is kind of fun." Dil said nibbling on the graham crackers When the kids were done with their lunch they were put into the playpen to play for a bit before they had to take their naps. Dil waited until Didi left them alone to go and clean the kitchen before he ripped off his diaper once again as he smiled "There that's much betterer." Dil grinned happily "Is it really that much fun?" Savannah asked Dil "Uh huh, you should tries it." Dil nodded Savannah wasn't so sure about the idea as she shook her head "Hm maybe not right nows." "Ok whatever makes yous happy." Dil said The babies continued to play as Stu walked into the living room as he let out a scream seeing Dil was not wearing clothes "Stu what's wrong?" Didi called from the kitchen "Oh nothing, Dil just took off his diaper." Stu said walking over to the playpen as he picked up Dil's diaper "Ok Dilster let's get this back on." Stu tried to put the diaper back on Dil, who was giving him a difficult time, as Dil squirmed and kicked around. Stu eventually got the diaper back on Dil as he sighed in relief. Of course, not even moments later, Dil ripped off the diaper again, as this time he pulled on the yellow tabs until they ripped from the diaper themselves, making the diaper unusable. "Dil!" Stu exclaimed as Dil just giggled playing with the yellow tape tabs. "Deed, Dil won't keep his diaper on." Hearing Stu, Didi walked into the living room as she sighed "It's okay Stu, Dil must be going through the shedding of clothing stage like Tommy had gone through." "Oh great again?" Stu groaned "Let him just explore his personal space Stu, hopeful he'll get over it quickly like Tommy did." Didi reassured Stu "Alright. At least we don't have anywhere important to go this time, we don't have to worry him about getting naked out in public." Stu sighed remembering back to when Tommy got naked at Lou's Wombat meeting "Mhm." Didi agreed as she picked up the ruined diaper before going to throw it away in the trashcan as Stu followed her. "Yay mommy didn't puts my clothes back on!" Dil cheered as he giggled Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie just rolled their eyes knowing that it probably would only be a bit longer before Dil realized that he needed to wear his clothes. Soon everyone was put down for their nap as they all rested in the playpen with pillows and blankets. Of course, during this time, especially after just eating lunch, Dil ended going to the bathroom and without a diaper he ended up going on the floor causing a big mess. Upon smelling the familiar smell the others quickly woke up and moved away from Dil. "Ew, Tommy your brother went potty everywhere." Lil said covering her nose "Dil!" Tommy frowned, not too happy with being woken up along with the fact that his brother had caused a mess. Dil, upon hearing Tommy's voice, woke up as he was confused until he realized the mess he made "Uh oh." Dil said as he did the only thing he could think of, crying Go To Part 2 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Goin' Nakey chapters